Seule
by angelgirl689
Summary: Elle est au bord du gouffre, pour elle la vie n'a plus aucun sens. Qui aidera Kris à remonter la pente?
1. Quand il n'y a plus d'espoir

**chapitre 1: Quand il n'y a plus d'espoir...**

Ca faisait longtemps qu'elle n'essayait plus de paraître heureuse, à quoi bon? Pourtant elle avait conservé longtemps les apparences: Sourire, dire bonjour,parler, rire...cela n'avait plus de sens pour elle. Seul le sommeil lui apportait un peu de reconfort et encore quand il n'était pas peuplé decauchemards. Elle nese rapppelait meme plus ce que ça faisait derêver. De toute façonà quoi cela aurait pu servir? à la rendre encore plus triste à son reveil quand elle se serait aperçu que ce n'était qu'un rêve?

Kris contempla son reflet dans le miroir. Elle regarda ses yeux bleus-gris qui avaient perdu leur étincelles depuis bien longtemps et qui semblait bien trop triste pour une fille de 17 ans. Ses cheveux actuellement rouge auraienttout aussi bien pu être bleus le lendemain. Cela pouvait paraître paradoxale qu'une fille aussi triste puissent avoir des cheveux aux couleurs aussigais, mais ce qu'il faut savoir c'est que ses cheveux representaient pour Kris le moyen de se raccrocher à la vie. Elle avait besoin de ses couleurs pleines de vie pour être sûr d'être vivante. Sa peau, elle, était blanche, symbole des longues heures passées enfermée dans la bibliothèque et du peu de temps passé dehors.

Kris se detourna du miroir. Sans trop savoir pourquoi elle ne supportait plus de se voir dans une glace, de se sentir vivante alors que...

Elle aurait préferée être morte plutôt que seule. Elle savait qu'il avait fait ça pour elle, pour son bien, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de lui en vouloir de l'avoir forcé à rester seule. Elle avait tellement envie de les rejoindre mais elle ne pouvait pas. Pas qu'elle n'en avait pas le courage mais elle ne voulait pas qu'il ait fait ça pour rien et puis, elle aurait eu l'impresiion d'être lâche. Ce qu'elle n'avait jamais pu supporter : la lacheté. C'est peut-être pour cela que le choixpeau l'avait envoyée à griffondor. Elle voulait prouver à tous qu'elle était forte et qu'elle survivrait. Mais l'était-elle vraiment?

Des rires se firent entendre. Les autres venaient de seréveiller. Krisse depecha de sortir de la salle de bains, puis de la salle commune por se refugier à la bibliothèque jusqu'au debut des cours.Elle s'installa à une table dissimulée aux regards, dans le fond de la bibliothèque. La pitié qu'elle lisait dans le regard des gens qu'elle croisait lui était insupportable. Elles savient qu'ils voulaient l'aider mais c'était plus fort qu'elle, elle ne parvenait pas à faire confiance à quelqu'un, elle n'y parvenait plus.

Elle ne pleurerait pas sur son sort, en fait elle ne pleurait plus depuis longtemps. Ses yeux ne pouvaient plus pleurer ils l'avaient trop fais auparavent. Pourtant elle aurait tant voulut sentir ses larmes couler pour faire sortir toute le chagrin, la colère et l'angoisse qu'elle avait accumulé en elle depuis cette nuit là, cette nuit où elle avit tout perdu, où elle aurait mieux fais de mourir comme eux. Mais elle ne pouvait pas s'accorder cette faiblesse, elle n'y survivrait pas. Elle ne pouvaitque ressassait, encore et encore, les souvenir de cette nuit là comme por se punir de n'avoir rien pu faire.

* * *

**flash back**

C'était le soir du réveillon de noël, Kris était assisse devant la cheminée et regardait ses parentset sa petite soeur Lauren décorer le sapin. La petite fille d'à peine 5 ans courait autour du sapin une boule de noël bleu à la main.

"Tu l'auras pas, tu l'auraspas, Elle est à moi!"criait elle à son père elle riant

"C'est vrai, tu es trop rapide pour moi, je capitule" répondit celui-ci en levant les main pour appuyer ses dires.

"Vrai?"demanda Lauren en s'approchant prudement de son père

"Non!" cria son père en l'attrapant pour la chatouiller

Kris s'étira paresseusement puis passa une main dans ses cheveux noirs. C'était ça sa conception du bonheur: sa famille réunit près d'elle. et tant pis si ça faisait vieux jeu.

Elle regarda sa mère mettre la touche finale au sapin, en faisant léviter l'étoile jusqu'au sommet de l'arbre à l'aide de sa baguette magique, le tout sous les applaudissement enthousiastede Lauren qui ouvrait des yeux émerveillés.

Puis elle se leva et se dirigea vers sa chambre dans le but d'aller chercher ses cadeaux de noël pour les mettre sous le sapin. Le plus discrétement possible, quand Lauren aurait le dos tourné, elle croyait encore au père noël. Kris eu un sourire attendris pour sa petite soeur. Elle grandissait trop vite à son goût. Il faut dire que depuis 4 ans Kris étudiait à Poudlard et ne rentrait que pour les vacances, ne voyant donc pas beaucoup sa famille. Lauren avait grandis sans elle.

Kris avait atteind sa chambre et entra à l'interieur. Elle se trouvait à quatre pattes et essayait d'attrapper les cadeaux dissimulés sous son lit quand elle entend une detonnation venant de l'étage inferieur.

Puis elle entendit des cris. La peur lui sera les entrailles, elle saisit sa baguette et sortir de sa chambre le plus vite qu'elle pu sans faire de bruit. Elle descendit les escaliers etse dissumuladans le placard sous l'escalier juste enface du salon ou se trouvait sa famille et ...des mangemorts! Kris pleura de peur et de frustration. Elle savait quelle ne pouvait rien faire si elle se faisait remarquer. Un des mangemorts s'approcha de sa petite soeur qui sanglotait dans les bras de sa mère. Son père s'interposa:

"Laissez là ce n'est qu'une enfant, vous ne pouvez pas lui faire de mal!"

Le mangemort eut un rire mauvais

"Personne ne me dit quoi faire, Endoloris!"

Kris vit son père se tordre de douleur et retint difficilement un cri. Mais le pire était à venir. Le mangemort s'approcha de sa mère et de Lauren puis se tourna vers le père de Kris et dit :

" Tu es responsable de ce qui se passe, tu as fais les mauvais choix et elles vont en payer le prix fort! Adava Kedrava!

Kris vit sa mère s'effondrer et sa soeur essayant de la reveiller tout en continuant de pleurer

" Ne t'inquiète pas petite tu vas bientot la rejoindre ta maman" Le mangemort leva sa baguette vers la fillette. Son père pendant ce temps s'était relevé et tant bien que mal s'élanca sur le mangemort...mais trop tard l'éclair vert avait deja toucher la fillette qui était tombait dans les bras de sa mère comme si cette dernière meme dans sa mort voulait proteger son enfant.

" Tu regrettes maintenant mais c'est trop tard. C'est à ton tour à présent" Il leva sa baguette mais arreta son geste " Il manque quelqu'un ou est ton autre fille?Repond" il lui lanca un autre doloris comme il voyait qu'il ne semblait pas disposé à repondre.

"Elle est...à...Poudlard" repondit son père avec difficulté

"Tu mens et tu vas le payer si tu ne me dis tout de suite où elle est je vais te torturer jusqu'a ce que tu me le dise et apres je la tuerai sous tes yeux."

A ces mots Kris voulut sortir de sa cachette elle ne voulait pas perdre la dernière personne qui lui rester et meme si elle savait que ça ne servirait à rien elle voulait tenter le tout pour le tout. Mais son père l'en empecha, les mots qu'il dit ensuite semblait être plus pour elle que pour les mangemort.

"Tu ne la trouveras pas parce-qu'elle n'est pas là. Elle est à Poudlard parce que c'est le lieu le plus sûr que je connaisse parce que je veux qu'elle vive et qu'elle soit heureuse sans avoir à subir cette guerre stupide!"

"Comme s'est touchant maisje vais quand meme verifier Mcnair Nyelse fouillait la maison pendant que je m'amuse un peu avec monsieur!"

Pendant la demi-heure qui suivit Kris fut partager entre la peur qu'ils la trouvent l'envir de sortir de sa cachette pour épargner son père. Elle passa les plus longues minutes desa vie, avec les cris de son père qui lui broyait le coeur et les bruits des deux mangemorts qui mettait la maison sans dessus dessous pour la retrouver. Puis le mangemort sembla se lasser et rappelales autres.

"Je crois que je suis obliger de te croire je n'ai plus le temps, dommage j'aurais bien aimer m'amuser un peu avec elle."puis il leva sa baguette lança le sort et partit.Alorselle fut seule.Enmoins d'une heure, le soir de noël,elle venait de perdre tout ce àquoi elle tenait.

Alors elle se lacha,elle laissa couler les larmes qu'elle avaitretenu depuis l'arrivée des mangemort. Elle pleura pendant des heures n'osant pas bouger, dans son placard. Quand beaucoup plus tard des aurors arrivèrent c'est les pleurs qui leurs permirent de la trouver car la porte du placrd était dissimuler par un sortilège. Kris compris alors que ce soir là son père l'avait doublement protéger.

Quand elle put bouger elle s'apercu que pendanttoutce temps elle avait garder un paquet dans sa main. Un paquet rose avec un noeud rouge, un paquet qui renfermait une poupée. Alors elle se leva, dechira le paquet cadeau, sorti la poupée, puis doucement elle s'approcha de sa petite soeur et s'agenouilla près d'elle. Doucement elle lui ouvrit les bras ety glissa la poupée. Ce serait le dernier cadeau,le dernier cadeau qu'elle pourrait faire à sa petit soeur.Ne pouvant tenir plus longtemps elle s'effondra sur le corps de sa petite soeuret celui de samère en pleurant.

**fin du flash back**

* * *

Comme à chaque fois qu'elle y repensait, Kris devait mettre toute sa volonté à empêcher les larmes de couler de peur de ne pas pouvoir s'arrêter. Elle devait être forte pour leur memoire.

La sonnerie la fis revenir à la realité. Elle attrapa ses affaires et sortie en courant pour ne pasêtre ne retard en cours. Pas qu'elle s'en soucier vraiment en fait mais elle voulait surtout éviter que les professeurs n'interprete cela comme un appel à l'aide. Elle voulait à tout prix se faire oublier.

* * *

review? 


	2. Enfin une réaction

**Chapitre2:Enfin une réaction**

Kris arriva à son cours de sortilèges juste à temps pour se glisser derniere le dernier élève qui rentrait dans la salle. Comme d'habitude elle prit une place du fond et comme d'habitude cela ne suffit pas pour qu'elle soit tranquille.

"Miss Bell, pouvez vous me donner la formule pour décoincer un objet avec force et l' envoyer à un endroit précis?"

Kris soupira silencieusement. Les professeurs semblaient s'être donné le mot pour ne jamais la laisser tranquille. A tout les cours elle pouvez être sûr d'être interrogée en moyenne toute les 5 minutes. Elle savait qu'ils faisaient ça pour son bien, pour qu'elle sorte de son isolement, mais elle s'en serait bien passer.

"waddiwasi"

"Très bien miss, 5 point pour Griffondor"

Les autres élèves étaient ravi de cet état de fait: non seulement ils n'étaient presque plus interrogés mais en plus ayant toujours la bonne réponse, Griffondor gagnait beaucoup de points.

Après le cours de sortilèges, Kris n'avait plus cours avant une heure. Comme toujours dans ces cas là elle partie se refugier à la bibliothèque. Il y avait très peu d'élève ce jour là quand elle y pénétra. Elle savait pourquoi: ce matin ense levant elle avait pu remarquer que la neige était tomber. Elle sentit son coeur se serrer: noëlapprochait à grand pas. La neige rendait tout plus reel. Sans elle, Kris aurait pu se convaincre que noël n'était pas aussi proche. Elle avait compter les jours comme chaque année, même avant...Dans 13 jours excatement et dans 6 jours se serais les vacances. Une sortie au pré-au-lard était organisée ce week-end là. Cela faiait une semaine que tout le monde en parler au chateau, tous se demandaient quels cadeaux ils allait acheté pour leur famille. Bien sûr Kris n'irai pas puisqu'elle n'avait aucun cadeaux à acheté. Plus de famille, plus d'amis, ils avaient fini par se lasser de la voir dans cet état et elle ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir.

Elle venait de finir son devoir de sortilège quand elle entendit un bruit sourd derrière elle. Elle se retourna à temps pour voir un élève de 1ere année s'étaler de tout son long après avoir tribucher sur un livre qu'il venait de faire tomber. Kris hésita un instant puis se leva pour l'aider à se relever. A son grand étonnement le jeune garçon ouvrait des grand yeux et semblait paralyser par la peur:

"Me faite pas de mal, je suis desoler de vous avoir deranger!"

Kris ouvrit des yeux rond: elle avait l'habitude d'inspirer la pitié oui, mais la peur s'était une première.

"Je vais pas te faire de mal qu'est ce que tu racontes? je voulais juste t'aider à te relever" Kris observa le garçon un moment puis demanda suspicieuse"Pourquoi as tu peur de moi?"

Il la regarda l'air perplexe comme s'il ne savait ni quoi penser ni quoi dire.

"Euh.. C'est parce qu'on ma dit..." commence t'il

"On ta dis quoi?" le pressa Kris

"C'est à dire je sais pas...c'est pas moi qui"

"Je sais, je sais mais on t'a dis quoi?"redemanda Kris essayant de paraitre le plus gentille possible, ce qu'elle n'avait plus fait depuis longtemps.

Le garçon sembla prendre son courage à deux mains avant de débiter d'une traite:

"On m'a dis que tu avais tuer ta famille que t'étais une mangemorte et quetu tuer tout ceux qui te deranger" il repris son souffle avant d'ajouter " J'ais cru que c'était vrai parce que t'avais cette tête de quelqu'un qui veut tuer tout le monde"

Kris le regarda un moment, ce qu'il venait de lui dire montant petit à petit à son cerveau puis elle souleva ses manche et lui dit

"Tu vois, pas de marques des ténébres"

"Je suis desoler" ilparaissait gêné "c'est vrai que de prés ta pas l'air si méchante"

"trop sympa" ironisa t'elle "qui ta dit ça ?"

"Des garçons de serpentards"il se dirigea vers la fenetre et lui fit signe de la suivre, puis il lui designa un groupe près d'un arbre dans le parc "C'esteux"

"Merci" dit-elle simplement avant de tourner les talons, ranger doucement ses affaires puis sortir de la bibliothèque.

L'air froid l'empêcha de repirer quelques secondes. Elle avait pris soin ces dernière année à ne plus sortir pendant l'hiver ou du moin le moins possible pour ses cours de botaniques uniquement. Cela faisait longtemps et pourtant tout ses souvenir lui revinre en mémoire d'un coup en meme temps qu'une bourasque lui secoua les cheveux.

**

* * *

**

**Flash back**

Spash!

Morte de rire Lauren regardait sa grande soeur, les cheveux trempés tenté tant bien que mal d'éviter les boules de neiges qu'elle et son père lui envoyait.

"C'est pas juste!"pleurnicha Kris "deux contre un c'est pas du jeu"

"si c'est du jeu" repondit Lauren riant de plus belle

et...Spalsh! encore une

"Vous allez voir tout les deux je vais me venger!"

"J'aimerai bien voir cela" dit simplement son père avant que... splash! cette fois si c'est lui qui venait de s'en prendre une en plein sur le nez

Entre deux éclats de rire, Kris réussit à lui dire" Eh bien mon cher papa tu as vu et qui a vu...verra" ajouta elle avant d'envoya une autre boule à son père

"ca va, ca va tu as gagné"admit-il"mais il commence à faire tard il faudrait rentrer" puis il ajouta voyant Lauren commencer à bouder "Et puis il faut décorer le sapin sinon le père noël ne va pas passer!"

A ces mots elle retrouva son beau sourire et se dirigea en sautillant vers la maison. Puis avant de rentrer elle se retourna vers Kris et lui dit:

"kris on fera encore des batailles avant que tu partes hein?"

"bien sûr"

"tu promets?"

"Promis"

**Fin du flash back**

* * *

Elle n'avait pas pu tenir sa promesse, le soir même... A cette pensée elle sentit sa colère se décupler, comment pouvait on penser une seule minute qu'elle ait pu faire du mal à sa famille?

Elle se dirigea alor vers le groupe désigner. C'était des Serpentard de 7eme année. Elle s'approcha deux et releva ses manches.

Ils la regardèrent comme si elle était folle, puis l'un d'eux se decida à parler:

"On peut savoir ce que tu nous veux ou tu compte rester là jusqu'à ce soir sans rien dire"

"Je tenait simplement à vous montrer que contrairement à vous je ne porte pas la marque"

"Qu'est que ça veut dire!"

"Arrêter de reconter n'importe quoi sur moi sinon..."

Ils se regardèrent quelques seconde et éclatèrent de rire "Sinon quoi?"

"Si j'ai été capable de tuer ma famille qui c'est ce que je pourrais vous faire"

"Tu nous menace sale Griffondor?"

"Parfaitement sale fils de mangemorts ou..mangemorts toi meme je ne sais pas"

"RETIRE TOUT DE SUITE CE QUE TU VIENS DE DIRE!"

"JAMAIS PARCE QUE J'EN PENSE CHAQUE MOTS!VOUS AVEZ TUER MES PARENTS!"

"AU MOINS CA A PURIFIER L'AIR CA PUE MOINS LES AMIS DES MOLDUS LES TRAITRES A LEUR SANG"

Kris ne pu plus se retenir elle se jeta sur le serpentard qui venait de parler.

"Miss Bell, 50 point de moins pour griffondor!"

Rogue venait de l'attraper pour la séparer du serpentard.

"IL RACONTE DES MENSONGES SUR MOI, IL INSULTE MES PARENTS LACHAIT MOI JE VEUT LE TUER!"

"Apparement 50 point ne sont pas suffisant vous viendrait en retenu demain soir, mes chaudrons ont besoins d'être decrasser!"

Kris se calma et se tourna vers son professeur et lui dit d'un air mauvais.

"Pourquoi ca m'étonne? après tout venant d'un mangemort..."

Une claque s'abattit sur sa joue.

"Avant de se plaindre de se que les autres colpore comme ragot, arrêter de colporter les votre" siffla t'il avant de tourner les talons et de s'en aller.

Kris resta immobile pendant qu'elle le regardais partir. Elle avait conscience d'être aller trop loin et il lui en ferait payer le prix.

Qu'est ce qui lui arrivait? Elle n'avait plus agit de la sorte depuis longtemps. D'habitude toutes les insultes, tout les reproche glissait sur elle sans l'atteindre. Il fallait qu'elle se ressaisisse, elle ne tiendrais pas longtemps sinon.

Elle frisonna et revint à la réalité. Les serpentards la regardaient un sourire moqueur au lèvres mais elle n'y fit pas attention. Elles se dirigea vers le chateau, il fallait qu'elle se change avant son prochain cours, elle était trempé.


	3. Aides exterieures

**Chapitre 3: Aides exerieures**

"Papa!Papa!Restes là! Me laisses pas!"

Elle criait pour retenir son père qui s'éloingner. A ses cris il se retourna

"Tu m'as laissé mourir. Tu les as laissé mourir. Tun'as rien fais pour nous sauver, rien! Tu m'asterriblement deçu! tu nous as abandonné! tu n'es plus ma fille!"

"Non papa! Je voulais mais je ne savais pas quoi faire! J'ai eu peur! Vous me manquez! S'il te plait me laisse pas toute seule! Je croyais que c'est ce que tu voulais! Je croyais que c'etait ce que tu voulais..."

Elle s'effrondra sur le sol, en pleurs, regardant son père partie sans plus se retourner une seule fois, sansplus aucun regard vers celle qui était sa fille. Elle sentais son coeur qui se déchirait une seconde fois. Comme elle venait de les perdre lui, sa mère et sa soeur une seconde fois. Elle pleurais, elle pleurais...

"Non papa...me laisses pas...j'voulais pas..."

Kris pleurais dans son sommeil et des sanglot secouaient son corps.

Quand elle se reveilla, elle ne se souvenait plus de son rêve. Il ne lui restait qu'un immense tristesse, plus forte que celle qu'elle ressentait les autres matin. Elle se passa la main dans les cheveux, en essayant d'éclairir ses idées et c'est avec surprise qu'elle effleura sa joue encore humide. Elle n'avait pas pleurait pourtant ce n'était pas possible! Elle nepleurais plus elle était forte à présent!Ou peut être pas tant que ça. C'est du moins ce qu'elle conclut quand elle put voir dans le mirroir ses yeux rouges et gonflés.

Perturbée parcette vision, elle n'entendit parMorgane,une fille deson dortoir entrer dans la salle de bain et ne l'a remenrque que quand celle ci lui demanda timidement:

"Est ce queça va aller?"

"Quoi!...oh!" Kris venait de se retourner et regarder Morgane d'air perdu "oui oui ca va"

"Tu es sûr?" elle semblait gêné d'instister mais continua néanmoins "Je te demande ca parce que jet'es entendu pleurais pendant la nui alors je me demandais.."

"Jet'es que ça va!"la coupa kris d'un ton plus aggressif qu'elle ne l'aurais voulais. L'air appeuré de Morgane lui fis l'effet d'une douche froide, combien de personne avaient peur d'elle? Elle se reprit et s"excusa "Je suis desolé. Mais je t'assure que ça va, je vais prendre l'air et tout ira bien!"

Sur ces mots, elle sortit précipitament de la salle de bain, laissant une Morgane surprise.

Quand Kris avait perdu ses parents, Morgane avait essayer de l'aborder, de lui dire qu'elle l'a comprenait et que si elle avait besoin de parler elle serait là. En effet, un peu avant les mangemort avait tué son frère. Elle avait mis du temps à s'en remettre mais elle avait le reste de sa famille, ils s'étaient serrés les coudes. Kris, elle s'était retrouver seule. Mais au bout d'un moment, comme les autres, elle avait laissé tombé. De peur de se faire rejetais en se convaincant qu'elle n'avait sans doutes besoins de personnes. Il faut dire que Morgane souffrait d'un cruel manque de confiance en elle. De plus, avec le temps qui passer, elle avait cru que Kris était devenu insensible voyant que plus rien ne la toucher.

Mais après ce qu'elle avait entendu cette nuit, elle était sûr du contraire. Kris était loin d'être insensible, elle souffrait et refusait de l'admettre. Pire encore elle se sentait coupable de ce qui s'était passé. Morganne l'avait entendu parler durant son sommeil et elle savait à quoi s'en tenir. Elle avait elle même fait les même rêves après la mortde son frère. Mais ensuite elle avaitfais son deuil,comprit qu'elle n'y était pour rien. Les cauchemard avaient disparut d'eux même et elle s'était peu à peu remise. De toute évidence Kris ne s'en était pas du tout remis, elle avait besoin d'aide. Qu'on lui dise que ce n'était pas de sa faute, qu'elle n'aurait rien pu faire.

C'est ainsi que seule dans la salle de bain, un samedi matin, Morgane se fit la promesse de tout tenter pour aider Kris. Et même s'il fallait pour cela passer outre ses rejets.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Kris était arrivé dans le parc du château. Elle marchait tout droit, le regard fixe, sans sentir la neige qui tombait. La douleur qu'elle ressentait se faisait de plus en plus forte, et le pire c'est qu'elle n'en connaissait meme pas la raison. Elle marchait esperant trouver la reponse, ou voulant qu'à force de marcherla douleurs'efface. Cela avait un rapport avec ses pleurs de la nuits elle en était sûr. Même Morgane l'avait remarquer et qui sait combien d'autres encore. Elle se sentait tellement faible et vulnerable et s'en voulait pour cela. 

Tout à coup la douleur se fit trop forte, alors elle s'effondra sur le sol, dans la neige. Mais elle ne sentait pas le froid, elle pleurait. Elle pleura beaucoup ce matin là, seule dans la neige. Elle pleura sur tout, sur son père, sa mère, sa soeur, sur sa faiblesse, son incapacité à tout surmonter. C'est alors qu'elle se souvint de son rêve et elle crut que son coeur venait de s'arrêter.

Ce n'était pas un rêve, pas un simple rêve. Son père lui transmettait un message. Elle l'avait trahi, abandonnée. Elle était resté cacher dans son foutu placard! Elle aurait pu tout tenter, au pire, elle serait partir avec eux. Elle n'aurait pas continuerà vivre, mais qu'est ce que ça aurait changer? Elle ne vivait plus depuis longtemps. Mais alors pourquoi? Pourquoi avoir lancer un sortilège sur le placard pourquoi lui avoir dit qu'elle serai en securité à poudlard? Pourquoi l'avoir protéger?

"Pourquoi..."murmura t'elle.

Une voix froide coupa court à ses reflexion

"Si vous compter pouvoir echapper ainsi à la retenu vous vous tromper lourdement. Malade oupas vous la ferait."

Elle levales yeux vers lui. Il sursauta imperceptiblement. Elle avait pleurait.Depuis la mort de ses parents il ne l'avait pas vu pleurer. D'ailleurs avant la colèrede la veille il ne l'avait pas vu montrer une quelconque émotion.

Elle venait de remarquer le lieu où elle se trouver.Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à ses vêtement, encore trempés. Ca devenait une habitude. Plus elle releva les yeux vers Rogue. Et bien sûr, lui, était toujours là.Ellese surprit à penser qu'il devait posseder un radar pour trouver des élèves à humilier.

Lui pendant ce temps c'était remit de sa surprise.

"Allez vous changer vous êtes ridicule"

Puis il tourna les talons et sedirigea vers le château. Si elle n'avait pas été aussi deboussolée elle se serait demander pourquoi il ne lui avait pas enlever de point sous un quelconque pretexte.

Elle rentra dans le château, frisonnant. Maintenant elle sentait le froid mais là douleur elle n'avait pas pour autant disparu même si a present elle l'avait identifiée.Elleprit le chemin de la grande salle et fut surprise de constater qu'elle était remplit.Elle était pourtant sûr d'être un samedi. Puis ellese souvint que la journée au pré-au-lard avait lieu le jour même.Elle décida de retournait dans sa salle commune,sans prendre son petit dejeuner, quelquepeu soulager. Elle allait avoir la journée tranquille. Il n'y aurait que des premiere et deuxieme année dansla salle commune. Au pire,elle pourrait toujours rester dans le dortoir.

Morgane regarda Kris quittée la Grande Salle. Elle avait encore pleuré et elle était trempée. Elleserait bien rester mais elle avait des tas de cadeaux à acheter. De toute façon il fallait sûrement mieux la laisser seule un moment. C'est donc la conscience un peualléger qu'elle se dirigea vers Rusard pour lui présenter son autorisation de sortie.

* * *

Kris se refugia une fois de plus dans le travil pour echapper à la douleur qui la tenaillait. Elle s'installa dans son dortoir la salle commune étant trop pleine à son goût. Une fois qu'elle eut finit tout les devoirs possible et inimaginable il était deja tard les autres n'allait pas tardait à rentrer. Comme elle ne tenait pas spécialement les entendre commenter toute leur trouvaille elle partit pou la bibliothèque. 

En arrivant dans la salle commune, Morgane quitta ses amies pour partir à la recherche de Kris mais elle n'était ni dans ni dans la salle commune ni dans le dortoir. Pas dans la salle de bains non plus. Après quelques temps elle finit par la trouver à la bibliothèque. Elle était pencher sur un livre mais elle ne le lisait pas vraiment, elle avait les yeux dans le vague.

Morgane prit son courage à deux mains et s'approcha de sa table.

"Je peux m'assoir?"

Elle eut trop à un regard vide de Kris.

"Si tu veux" dit elle simplement avant de se replonger ou plutot de faire semblant de replonger dans son livre.

Morgane était decidé à faire la conversation.

"tu vas mieux, je veux dire prendre l'air t'as fais du bien?"

"Oui"

Elle soupira interieurement, ça promettait d'être difficile. Elle regarda sa montre il était deja sept heures.

"Tu ne veux pas qu'on aille manger?"

"J'ai pas faim, va y toi"

"Sinon t'as fais le devoir de métamorphose"

Kris ne releva pas les yeux et repondit

"Tu sais c'est pas parce-que tu m'as vu pleurer que tu dois te sentir obliger de me faire la conversation" sa voix était sèche " J'ai pas besoin de toi"

"Bien!" Morgane était vexé mais ne baisser pas les bras après toout elle s'y était attendu, non? "Malgré ce que tu penses on a toujours besoin d'ami, alors si tu as besoin viens me voir"

Puis elle se leva et sortie. Ce n'était pas la peine d'insister pour le moment. Elle verrai bien par la suite.

Kris elle était surprise et même assez heureuse d'un côté même si elle ne voulait pas se l'avouer. Elle ne savait pas comment réagir, plus personne n'avait voulut l'aider depuis bien longtemps.

A huit heures moins dix, elle rangea ses affaires. Elle avait une retenu et n'avait aucune envie d'y aller. Elle était fatiguer et aurai preferé aller se coucher mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle se dirigea donc vers les cachots.

* * *

Elle frappa à la porte et la voix du professeur lui dit d'entrer.

"Nettoyait les chaudrons, à la manière moldus cela va sans dire." Il n'avait pas levait les yeux de ses corrections.

Elle reprima un soupir: elle se demandait comment des chaudrons pouvaient être aussi crasseux. Puis elle se mit à la tâche.

Il releva la tête. Elle semblait completement concentrer sur son travail. Depuis longtemps il essayait de l'aider à sa façon bien sûr. Il avait été plus dur avec elle, allant jusqu'à lui dire une fois qu'elle devrait arrêter de jouer les martyre. Elle n'avait même pas réagit. Il se demandait pourquoi maintenant elle semblait refaire surface, reagir plus ou moins comme un être humain. peu importait en fait le principale était qu'elle ne joue plus les statue de glace qui ne ressente rien.

Deux heures plus tard elle avait enfin finit et pu quitter les cachots.

* * *

S'il vous plein une p'tite reviews! c'est comme les sourires ça coute rien et ça fais plaisir! 


	4. Joyeux Noël Happy Xmas et surprises!

**Chapitre 4: Joyeux Noël Happy Xmas et... surprises!**

Noël arriva bien trop vite au goût de Kris. Elle esperait de tout coeur que dumbledore n'essaie pas comme chaque année de la dérider et qu'il la laisse prendre ses repas dans sa salle commune. Mais elle savait que c'était peine perdu. Elle aimait beaucoup Dumbledore avant de perdre sa famille. Et même si aujourd'hui elle n'appréciait plus grand chose c'était la seule personne qu'elle continuait à admirer. Mais le problème avec lui c'est qu'il semblait toujours de bonne humeur. De plus il ne parvenait pas à comprendre à quel point noël était une periode difficile pour elle et pourquoi elle avait besoin d'être seule.

La veille de noël elle resta dans la salle commune. Elle était seule, tout les autres gryffondor étant rentrés chez eux pour les fêtes. Pour une fois elle ne travailla pas. La verité c'est qu'elle avait déjà tout fini et qu'elle n'avait plus rien à faire. Cela lui laissa du temps pour reflechir, trop de temps selon elle. Au moins elle put faire le point. Sa vie avait baucoup plus changer en 2 semaines qu'en 3 ans. Bien sûr elle était toujours renfermée. Bien sûr elle ne se confiait toujours pas à Morgane malgré ses insistances. Bien sûr elle se refugiait toujours à la bibliothèque et dans le travail. Et bien sûr elle detestait toujours autant noël.

Mais à present elle pleurait. Ce qui pouvait paraître une mauvaise chose pour la plupart des gens était une avancée considerable pour elle. Pleurer lui permettait de deverser toute sa douleur toute sa rancoeur et elle se sentait un peu mieux, un peu c'est tout, mais c'était deja ça. De plus elle avait de plus en plus envie d'accepter l'amitié que lui proposait Morgane. Mais elle avait besoin de temps pour faire confiance. Et surtout elle avait peur, peur de s'attacher à quelqu'un, et peur que cette personne meurt et ne la laisse seule.

Elle ne descendit pas dîner ce soir là elle était deja obligée de le faire pour le repas de noël, c'était bien suffisant.

Elle était pelotonnée sur un fauteuil près du feu. Elle laissa son regard se perdre dans les flammes.

"Miss Bell? Miss Bell?"

Kris détacha son regard du feu et se retourna, surprise, vers l'origine de la voix. Elle vit alors un elfe de maison, debout, un plateau à la main chargés de différents plats.

"Qu'est ce que...?"

"On a demandait à Betty d'apporter un repas à Miss Bell. On s'inquiète pour vous."

"Qui?" Elle était étonnée et curieuse de savoir qui avait bien pu s'inquièter pour elle.

"Betty ne peut pas le dire! On l'a interdit à Betty!"

Voyant l'elfe qui commençait à s'affoler, Kris la rassura:

"Ne t'inquiète pas Betty ce n'est pas grave! En tout cas tu diras à cette personne que c'est gentil de sa part."

"Oui miss! bonne soirée miss!"

"Bonne soirée Betty!"

Quand l'elfe fut partit, Kris observa le plateau.Elle se demanda qui avait bien pu le lui envoyer.

"Bah!" se dit-elle "Sûrement Dumbledore"

Puis elle se jeta sur le repas. Elle ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'elle avait si faim!

Mais Kris se tromper car ce n'était pas Dumbledore qui lui avait fait parvenir ce repas. Il était persuadé que faire cela la dissuadrait definitivement de descendre dîner, dans la Grande Salle, avec les autres.

Non la personne qui lui avait envoyé n'était pas Dumbledore. Cette personne n'aurait pas avouer même sous la torture qu'il aurait pu faire un tel geste. Cette personne n'aurait pas voulu avouer qu'elle voulait aider Kris. Le mot aider ne faisait d'ailleurs pas partit de son vocabulaire.

* * *

La nuit fut difficile pour Kris. Comme tout les ans c'était pour elle la nuit la plus dur de l'année. Elle voulait se forcer à rester éveillée pour ne pas faire de cauchemard. Mais c'était peine perdu, au bout de 3 heures de veille, elle sombra dans un sommeil agité. Comme chaque année elle revivait la dernière soirée avec sa famille. Pourtant quand elle se reveilla et qu'elle sentit les larmes sur ses joues, elle sourit. C'était la 1ere fois, qu'elle pleuraiten faisantce rêve. Et,même si elle se sentait toujours seule et toujours coupable, elle savait qu'elle remontait tout doucement la pente. Elle ferait sans doute toujours des cauchemard, et elle se sentirais sûrement toujours coupable mais du moins y avait il un espoir qu'elle recommence à vivre. 

Elle se relevait dans son lit en se demandant comment échapper au repas dans la Grande Salle, quand elle aperçut quelque chose au pied de son lit. Quelque chose de brillant...

"Des cadeaux!" Kris n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Elle venait de se lever et tenait dans ses mains deux paquets cadeaux.

Une carte était collée sur le premier:

_Je ne savais pas trop qu'est ce qui pourrait te faire plaisir.__J'espère que ça te plaira. __Amitié. __Morgane_

C'est avec un air totalement ahuri qu'elle entreprit d'ouvrir le paquet. Elle ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi Morgane tenait tellement à être son amie, mais pour le moment peu lui importait. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas reçu de cadeau.

Elle se laissa tombée sur son lit. Le paquet contenait du materiel à dessin. Du papier, differentes sortes de crayons et de peintures, avec un éventail énorme de couleurs.

"Comment sait-elle?"murmura t'elle

Morgane avait laissé encore une note dans le paquet.

_Je t'avais vu dessiner avant et je trouvais que c'est dommage que tu ais arrêtés. Tu étais pourtant très douée._

Elle n'avait jamais eu le courage de recommencer mais là c'était l'occasion ou jamais. Elle remercia silencieusement Morgane d'être si observatrice.

Il restait un paquet. Contrairement à l'autre il n'était pas bien emballé. Il était emballé dans un simple papier kraft.

Elle trouva dans le paquet un collier avec une pierre verte. Là encore elle trouva une note.

_La pierre est une aventurine. Elle apporte la tranquillité émotionnelle et les attitudes positives envers la vie. Elle favorise l'indépendance, la santé et le bien-être. Elle aide à relâcher toutes les anxiétés et craintes._

L'écriture était penché mais regulière. Il n'y avait aucun nom, elle retourna le paquet dans tous les sens, mais rien pas de nom.

"Qui a bien pu m'envoyer ça? Le plateau, le collier..."

Malgré tout elle était heureuse. Elle mit le collier à son cou mais le cacha sous sa robe.

* * *

Dans les cachots une ombre s'agitait. Severus Rogue était inquiet. 

"Elle doit l'avoir reçu à present. Qu'est ce qui m'a prit? et si elle decouvrait qui lui a envoyé?" se lamentait-il pour la centième fois au moins depuis le matin.

Il avait voulut lui offrir un cadeau pour ne pas que l'amélioration de son moral nesoit reduite à néantsi elle ne trouvait aucun cadeau au réveil. Il ne savait que trop bien ce que cela pouvait faire. Il avait mis longtemps à lui trouvait ce cadeau. Il esperait qu'elle n'était pas comme lui et qu'elle croyait à ce genre de chose.

Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il voulait tant l'aider. Peut-être parce-qu'il avait l'impression de se voir en elle. Il ne voulait pas que, comme lui, elle se réveille un jour en se demandant pourquoi elle s'était tant isoler, pourquoi elle se retrouvait seule.

Il y avait aussi une autre raison à cette envoi, une raison beaucoup moins altruiste. Mais cette raison il n'arrivait pas à se l'avouer. Le fait qu'il puisse être attirer par une élève n'était pas envisageable.

"Je veux juste l'aidais c'est tout" pensait il pour essayer de se convaincre.

* * *

Kris decida finalement de descendre déjeuner. Elle n'avait trouvé aucun pretexte pour y échapper. Elle avait bien pensé à faire croire qu'elle était malade mais c'était Dumbledore, il ne se laisserait pas duper. C'est en connaissance de cause qu'elle avait écarté cette idée. Elle avait déjà essayé et ça n'avait pas marché. 

Elle avait revêtu une robe noire avec une fine ceinture rouge. Elle se regarda dans le miroir avec le collier. Elle hésita mais finalement elle lecacha, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Puis avec un soupir elle sortit et prit la direction de la Grande Salle.

* * *

En la voyant arriver, il ne put s'empêcher d'être déçu. Elle n'avait pas mis le collier. Après tout qu'esperait il? Au moins ne semblait elle pas savoir que c'était lui qui lui avait envoyé. 

De son côté, Kris s'en voulait d'avoir mis tellement de temps à descendre. Ils étaient déjà tous là et ils la regardaient approchait. N'avait il pas autre chose à regarder?

"Joyeux Noël Kris"

"Vous aussi Professeur Dumbledore"

Elle s'assit et sembla se concentrer sur son assiette. Elle ne remarqua pas ou ne voulut pas remarquer qu'elle était le centre d'attention de plusieurs personnes.

Dumbledore observait Kris avec un sourire et ses yeux pétillaient. Elle allait mieux, ses traits semblaient plus détendu, alors que c'était à noël qu'elle allait le moins bien d'habitude.

Severus, lui aussi remarqua qu'elle paraissait plus sereine et ne pu s'empêcher de se demandait si son cadeaux n'y était pas pour quelque chose.

Au bout d'un moment, elle se décida à lever la tête. Voyant qu'on l'observait elle rougit. Que Dumbledore l'observe pour voir comment elle allait, elle y était habituée, il faisait ça tout le temps. Mais Rogue...pourquoi la regardait-il?

Ce dernier tourna les yeux, se maudissant d'avoir était surpris.

Kris passa le reste du repas à se demandait pourquoi il la regardait. Ne trouvant pas de reponses satisfaisantes elle decida finalement de ne plus se poser de question. Elle jugea d'ailleurs qu'elle était restée assez temps qu'il était nécessaire pour paraître polie. Elle quitta donc la table, après s'être excuser et sortit de la Grande Salle.

Elle passa le reste de la journée à dessiner et fut surprise de se rendre compte à quel point ça la détendait toujours.

* * *

Voilà le chapitre est finit. Envoyez moi des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez! 


	5. Une bonne nouvelle pour les unes

**Chapitre5:Une bonne nouvelle pour les unes...mauvaises pour un autre!**

Le reste des vacances de noël se passa sans incident majeur. Kris passait la plus grande partie de son temps à dessiner et n'allait presque jamais prendre ses repas dans la grande salle. Souvent à présent elle faisait de longue balade dans le parc. La neige était toujours presente et le froid aussi. Mais elle en était contente, il lui semblait que le froid lui remettait les idées en place.

La veille de la fin des vacances, alors qu'elle profitait de ses dernières heures de solitudes dans le parc, Kris reflechissait. Depuis le repas de noël, quand elle le croisait dans les couloirs, elle avait remarqué que Rogue la regardait d'une façon étrange. Mais dès qu'il croisait son regard il reprenait son masque froid et impassible si bien qu'elle sedemandait si elle n'avait pas rêvé.

Elle gardait à présent toujours le collier sur elle mais toujours cacher. Elle savait que c'était stupide mais elle avait l'impression que le collier la protégeait, la rassurait. Peu être parce-qu'elle avait l'impression que la personne qui lui avait envoyé la protéger à travers lui où qu'elle soit. Même si elle ne savait pas qui...

Qui pouvait le lui avoir envoyé? Elle s'était posée cette question au moins un millier de fois depuis noël mais elle n'avait pas obtenu la réponse.

Elle aurait pourtant pu faire un lien entre l'attitude de Rogue envers elle et l'envoi anonyme de ce collier. Mais elle en était bien loin. Elle avait pensé à presque tout le monde sauf lui.

* * *

De son côté Severus se torturer mentalement. Tournant et retournant la situation dans tous les sens. Il avait essayé en vain de se dire qu'il n'éprouvait envers elle qu'un sentiment protecteur rien de plus. Mais c'était peine perdu et à present il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'esperer qu'elle soit dans la grande salle pour les repas, ce qui arrivait rarement. Souvent il l'observaitde loin pendant ses ballades. Quand il la croisait dans les couloir il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la regarder. Malgré ses efforts pour le cacher il savait qu'elle s'était rendu compte de quelque chose. Elle se posait des questions, il le savait à la façon dont elle semblait l'étudier.

"Ca devient risqué si elle comprend j'aurait l'air de quoi?"pensa t-il

Il decida alors de reprendre sa bonne vieille méthode. Il serait encore plus dur et encore plus froid avec elle qu'avant. Il ne devait pas prendre de risques.

* * *

Le soir tout le monde était rentré. Kris était restée dans sa chambre pour le dîner pour changer. Elle apprehendait de reprendre le cours. Les vacances, sa solitude lui avait fait du bien. Elle aurait voulu que le chateau reste vide pour le restant de sa scolarité.

Après le dîner les griffondors remontaient dans la salle commune. Morgane regardait autour d'elle. Pas de trace de Kris. Elle laissa donc ses amies et monta dans le dortoir dans l'espoir de la trouver.

Elle était bien là sur son lit en train de lire. Elle avait l'air en meilleure forme, les vacances lui avaient fait du bien.

"Kris?"

Cette dernière sursauta et aperçut Morgane. Elle se redressa.

"Morgane...Je voulaiste remercier pour ton cadeau..."

"Ca t'as plut?"

"Beaucoup je ne savait pas que tu avais remarquer que je dessinais."

Morgane était ravi non seulement le cadeau lui avait plut mais en plus c'était la plus longue conversation qu'elles avaient eu à ce jour.

"je suis plutôt observatrice. En fait, à l'époque j'était le plus souvent seule alors j'avais pas grand chose d'autre à faire."

"ah..." Kris ne su pas quoi dire d'autre elle n'avait jamais remarqué qu'elle était seule. Elle était géné d'avoir fait aussi peu attention au gens qui l'entourait, alors qu'à cette époque elle n'avait aucune excuse.

"C'est rien tu sais.Maintenant ça va!"

"Tant mieux"

Un silence s'installa entre elles. L'arrivée des autres filles le brisa.

"..et il faudraque je me trouve une robe et des chaussures..."

"Il va falloir se dépêcher ça nous laisse à peine un mois et demi!"

"Eh Morgane t'es au courant?"

"De quoi?"

"Du bal pour la st Valentin! Il aurait pu nous le dire avant! Heuresement il y a une sortie au Pré-au-lard dans 2 semaines!"

"Super!"se dit Kris "Un bal manquait plus que ça!"

Pendant que les filles parlaient de leur robe et leur cavalier, Kris sortit discrètement.

Elle partit se promenait dans le parc. elle avait besoin de calme et de tranquillité. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'envier toute ses filles avec leur bal. Elle n'était pas sûr de vouloir y aller bien qu'avant elle aurait tant voulu y participer. De toute façon pour elle la question ne se posait pas. Qui aurait pu l'inviter?

Perdu dans ses reflexions elle était arrivée au lac. Elle s'assis et se perdit dans la comptemplation du lac, si calme... Elle s'endormit sans s'en rendre compte.

Elle se réveilla en sursaut. Elle sentait une présence près d'elle. Elle se leva d'un bond et se retourna. Elle tomba nez à nez avec Alex Thompson un 7éme année de Serdaigle.

"Désolé si je t'ai fais peur. J'ai pas voulu te réveiller tu avais l'air de bien dormir."

"C..c'est rien" bafouilla t'elle se demandant ce qu'il lui voulait.

"Je voulais te demandait..est ce que.. tu vas au bal avec quelqu'un?"

"Nnon!"fit elle surprise par la question

"Tu voudrais y aller avec moi?"

Elle le regarda perplexe. Pourquoi elle? Il était mignon ça c'est certain. Les cheveux bruns, les yeux vert, des trait régulier, grand et mince. Mais la question n'était pas là. Kris avait encore terriblement de mal à faire confiance. Néanmoins il paraissait sincère.

"Oui je veux bien" dit elle finalement.

" Génial!" Il avait l'air soulagé"A plus tard alors"

" Oui à plus tard".

Elle le regarda partir avant de se pincer pour voir si elle ne rêvait pas. Elle se sentait bien tout à coup elle avait l'impression d'être comme tout le monde. Elle allait s'inquièter pour le bal, sa coiffure, sa robe... Un sentiment de panique l'envahit. Il allait falloir qu'elle se trouve une robe!

Il y a une personne à laquelle il fallait absolument qu'elle parle.

* * *

Severus se dirigea vers la sortie il devait aller quelque chose au chemin de traverse. Il vit passer Kris qui semblait pressée. Elle avait sur son visage un mélange de joie et de crainte si bien qu'il se demanda ce qui lui arrivait.

* * *

Kris arriva dans la salle commune de Gryffondor essouffler et toute rouge, mais ce que remarquèrent surtout les autres c'est que pour la 1ere fois ses yeux brillaient. C'est donc sous des regard étonné qu'elle ne remarqua même pas que Kris se dirigea vers Morgane.

"Je peux te parler une minute?"

"Oui bien sûr"

"Wouaou!" se dit-elle "ça dois vraiment être important pour qu'elle vienne me parler!"

Elle montèrent dans le dortoir. Une fois arrivé, Morgane s'assie confortablement sur son lit invitant Kris à faire de même et attendit qu'elle commence à parler.

"Je ..je me suis fais inviter pour le bal"

"C'est super! par qui?"

"Alex Thompson"

"T'as de la chance il est trop beau! Toute les filles vont t'envier!"

Kris fit la moue elle n'y avait pas penser et ce n'était pas une idée qui lui plaisait beaucoup.Elle qui aimait être discrète...

"Enfin bon..Je voulais te demandais si tu voulais bien m'aider pour la robe et tout..parce que moi j'ai pas trop l'habitude."

Les yeux de Morgane se mirent à pétiller.

"Bien sûr que je vais t'aider. Tu viendra avec moi et mes copines au pré-au-lard on dois aussi acheter nos robes. Il y a une sortie dans deux semaines. Il va falloir trouver une robe, des chaussures, du maquillages... trouver des coiffures aussi!"

Pendant qu'elle écoutait Morgane s'emballait, Kris pensa qu'elle venait de gacher 3 ans de sa vie bêtement. Sa famille lui manquait encore mais maintenant elle avait une amie et elle allait au bal. Elle se sentait normal et plus l'âme d'une martyre.

* * *

La sortie à pré-au-lard arriva vite. Pendant les deux semaine passée elle s'était rapprocher de Morgane et avait rencontré ses amies. Elle était à présent toute prête à partir à la conquête du nécessaire pour le bal, attendant que rusard verifie leur autorisation. Celle de Kris était signée par sa grand-mère qui était sa tutrice légale et chez qui elle vivait quand elle n'était pas à Poudlard. Elles n'étaient pas très proche toute les deux mais elle était la seule personne de sa famille à bien vouloir l'accueillir.

Severus qui vérifiait les convocations avec Rusard avait enfin comprit sa joie de l'autre jours. Elle allait au bal. Elle n'avait pas était au sortie depuis sa 4e année, c'était la seule raison qui aurait pu la faire changer d'avis. Cette pensée le mis en colère. Il passa ses nerf sur un 3è année qui lui tendait sa convocation,sans même se rendre compte que c'était un serpentard.

Arrivé au pré-au-lard chaque groupe partit de son côté. Kris, Morgane, ainsi que Nancy et Claire, les amie de Morgane, prirent d'abord la direstion de la boutique de pré à porter. L'enseigne rose et or de la boutique representé une jeune femme en tenue de soirée qui semblait defiler sur un podium puis disparaisait au profit du nom de la boutique en lettre doré:_elegant witch_

Kris trouva une robe bleu foncé longue dos nu et decolleté. Elle hésita sur le decolleté mais Morgane lui dit qu'elle lui allait parfaitement. Surtout que la robe était de la même couleur que ses yeux ce qui les faisait ressortir.

Morgane quant à elle acheta un robe vert bouteille qui s'accordait parfaitement avec ses yeux verts.

En achetèrent ensuite maquillage, chaussures et maquillages. Quand elle eurent finit leur achat il était déjà l'heure de partir.

La voyant revenir avec tout ses paquets Severus eut la confirmation de ses soupçons. Son humeur ne s'améliora pas loin de là. Il avait complétement oublier ses résolutions de ne plus s'interesser à elle.


	6. Bal et révélations

**Chapitre 6: bal et révélations**

Le matin du bal, quand Kris ouvrit les yeux s'était déjà l'effervescence dans le dortoir. Kris se releva dans son lit et regarda tranquillement Morgane, Nancy et Claire s'affairer dans tout les sens.

"Vous êtes ridicules! Le bal n'est que ce soir, vous n'allez pas vous préparer toute la journée!"

Elles se tournèrent toutes les trois en même temps, à moitié morte de rire.

"Eh la marmotte regarde un peu ta montre avant de parler!" réussit quand même à lui dire Nancy

C'est ce qu'elle fit et poussa un cri.

"Quoi! 17h mais pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas réveillé! Pourquoi j'ai dormi aussi longtemps!"

Cette fois elles éclatèrent carrément de rire.Kris leur lança un regard scandalisé avant de se mettre à courir dans tout les sens.

Elles la regardèrent s'agiter pendant dix bonnes minutes tranquillement assise sur son lit avant que Kris ne se tourne vers elle, n'y comprenant visiblement plus rien.

"Pourquoi vous restez plantée là? Il reste plus beaucoup de temps!"

"Du calme" dit simplement Claire. Puis elle murmura quelques chose que Kris n'entendit pas et dit "T'es pas un peu pressée speedy gonzales, regarde un peu ta montre."

Kris optempera agacée et decouvrit que..

"9h du mat', vous vous êtes bien fichu de moi!"

Puis elle prit un coussin qu'elle lança sur Claire en criant "Vengeance!"

La repartie ne tarda pas et une veritable bagarre de polochon en règle s'engagea dans le dortoir.

* * *

"Aller sors!" 

La porte de la salle de bains s'ouvrit et Kris en sortis en robe longue bleu nuit.

"Kris! Tes cheveux ils sont.."

"Noirs. Oui les cheveux rouges et la robe bleu je trouvais pas ça génial."

Elle avait relevé ses cheveux dans un chignon lache. Une rose bleu de la même couleur que la robe le retenait.

La robe époussait parfaitement ses courbes fines. Sa peau blanche formait une contraste avec le bleu foncé de sa robe. Ses yeux bleu-gris semblaient plus profond car elle les avait souligné d'un trait noir. Du marcara avait épaissit et rallongé ses cils, rendant son regard encore plus beau. Sa bouche rouge ressemblait à un bouton de rose.

"Et ce collier, tu l'as depuis longtemps ? Tu ne la jamais mis?"

Kris joua machinalement avec la chaîne du collier.

"En fait si je l'ai depuis longtemps. C'est un cadeau de..ma grand-mère."

Morgane ne fut pas dupe. Kris lui avait dit ne jamais avoir reçu de cadeaux de sa grand-mère. Mais elle ne dit rien les autres avaient l'air de croire à ce qu'elles disaient. De plus elle devait avoir une bonne raison de ne rien dire. Elle le lui dirait en temps voulu.

Après les dernières modifications, elles descendirent toutes les quatre dans la salle commune où leur cavaliers les attendaient.

Quand il vit Kris, Alex ouvrit des rond et incrédules.

"Tu es...magnifique!"

Elle lui fit un grand sourire, ce qui fit briller ses yeux.

"Merci.Tu n'es pas mal non plus"

Il portait un costume noir simple et élégant avec une chemise blanche impeccable.

Ils prirent ensuite tout ensemble la direction de la Grande Salle. Les garçons parlant de Quidditch et les filles de la décoration de la Salle qui promettait d'être magnifique.

* * *

La salle était à la auteur de leur esperances. Les murs était couvert de soie rose où étaient brosée des roses. Les tables avaient disparut pour laisser le plus de plce possible au danseurs.Deux longues tables se trouvaient de chaques côté de la salle et étaient recouverte de boissons en tout genres: bièreaubeurre,jus de citrouille...ainsi que des gateaux, des chips... Le plafond magique représentait une nuit étoilée. 

Severus commençait déjà à se dire qu'il aurait mieux fait de se faire porter malade, tant il détestait les bals en général, celui de la saint Valentin en particulier. Et surtout cette année...

Ca faisait déjà une bonne demi-heure qu'il faisait semblant de s'interesser aux propos d'Albus alors qu'en réalité il n'en avait rien à foutre de connaître la différence entre les bonbons au citron normal et ceux au citron vert. Soudain il entendit des murmures et des sifflements admiratif il tourna la tête machinalement vers l'entrée et ce qu'il vit le pétrifia.

Kris venait d'arriver ,avec Alex(mais ce n'était qu'un détail), non seulement elle était magnifiquement belle avec ses cheveux redevenu noirs mais en plus elle portait un collier, pas n'importe quel collier, son collier! Puis il la vit faire un grand sourire à Alex et il se rembrunit. Elle le narguait. Sans savoir qui il était certes mais quand même. Porter son collier alors qu'elle venait avec ce serdaigle stupide! Il se retourna vers Albus pour ne plus la voir. Celui prit cela comme un encouragement pour continuer son exposé sur les bonbons au citrons. Severus soupira interieurement. La soirée promettait d'être longue.

* * *

Kris s'ennuyait. Elle avait dansé un peu avec Alex puis il avait profité qu'elle parlait avec Morgane pour disparaitre. 

Morgane, Claire et Nancy dansaient avec leur cavaliers. Elle était seule prés du buffet et elle s'ennuyait ferme.

Finalement, lassée d'être seule, elle se mit à la recherche d'Alex, ce qui n'était pas facile compte tenu du monde qui se trouvait dans la Grande Salle ce soir là.

Elle finit par l'apercevoir près d'un fenêtre. Elle s'approcha, se faisant bousculer au passage. Quand elle ne fut plus qu'à deux mètres de lui environ elle s'arrêta net en entendant la conversation qu'il avait avec ses amis.

"Je suis vraiment le plus fort! Non seulement j'ai gagné les 10 gallions mais en plus j'ai fais une bonne affaires: vous avez vu comme elle est devenu canon!"

"C'est clair qu'elle est super bien f..."

Il fut interrompu par une Kris furieuse qui vint mettre un baffe magistrale à un Alex hébété.

Puis elle s'enfuit à travers la salle, les larmes ruisellent sur ses joues.

"Comment as t'il pu me faireça! Je lui faisait confiance!"

Elle venait d'arriver dans le parc et parlait à voix haute.

"Mais qu'est ce que t'espèrer au fond? Tu croyais vraiment qu'il t'aimait? Comment quelqu'un pourrait t'il aimer une lâche comme toi?"

Elle tomba à genou en pleurant. Elle prit le collier dans sa main. "J'espère que ce n'est pas lui qui me la envoyé."

* * *

Severus était en train de chercher une excuse pour quitter ce bal stupide quand il aperçut Kris courir vers la sortie. Il se leva esperant passer inaperçut et sortit à sa suite. Il comprit facilement ce qui venait de se passer en l'entendant crier. Puis quand elle parla du collier il aurait voulu sortir de l'ombre et tout lui dire mais il se retint. Malgré tout quand il vit qu'elle ne s'arrêtait pas de pleurer il ne put rester sans rien faire. 

Il s'approcha d'elle doucement et la releva. Elle leva la tête vers lui et lui jeta un regard étonné à travers ses larmes. Kris l'observa.

Son regard était doux autant que le sien était douloureux en cet instant. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de voir ce genre de regard sur lui.

Soudain elle comprit: son attitude, le collier. Comment avait elle fait pour ne pas relier tout?

Un sentiment de panique l'envahit alors qu'il la voyait équarquiller les yeux. Non elle ne pouvait pas avoir comprit! Pourtant

"C'est vous..."murmura t'elle

Ce n'était même pas une question. Elle savait et en était persuadée. Instinctivement il reprit sa froideur habituelle

"Je ne vois pas de quoi vous me parlez"

Elle mit une main sur le collier "De ça"

"Je ne vois pas ce que j'ai à voir avec un collier, vos neurones ont du geler. Vous devriez rentrer avant de perdre ceux qui vous restes"

Puis il partit avant qu'elle ne puisse réagir.

Kris n'avait plus aucun doute à présent, c'était lui! Mais pourquoi?

"Kris"

Elle vit Morgane accourir vers elle.

"Kris! Je t'ai chercher partout! Que c'est il passait"

Morgane était inquiète elle avait vu Kris donner une claque à Alex mais elle ne savait pas pourquoi.

De son côté Kris ne pensais même plus à la trahison d'Alex. Mais elle repondit quand même à Morgane.

"Il avait fais une pari sur moi avec ses copains. Il devait m'emmener au bal"

Morgane ouvrit des yeux rond. "Salaud" lacha t'elle

"C'est rien je m'en remettrais"

Ce n'est pas ce qu'est aurait dit à peine quelques minutes plus tôt mais les données avaient changé. Ce n'était plus Alex qui occupait ses pensées maintenant.

"Tu ne vas pas le laisser s'en tirer comme ça"

"Que veux tu que j'y fasse?" C'était vrai elle ne pouvait rien y faire, sans compter qu'à présent elle s'en fichait "Au fond c'est un mal pour un bien il était pas si bien que ça après tout"

Elle rie "Tu sais qu'il avait un oeil plus grand que l'autre"

Morgane rie à son tour. Elle était contente que Kris prenne aussi bien les choses. Mais elle était aussi inquiète. Ne faisait-elle pas semblant d'aller bien?

Puis elles rentrèrent au château. Le bal étant terminé, elles prirent directement la direction de la tour Gryffondor.

Une fois dans son lit, Kris ne put s'empêcher de repenser à ce qui s'était passer avec son professeur et surtout à son regard.

* * *

Au même moment, plus loin dans le même château un homme se demandait s'il ne ferait pas mieux de quitter Poudlard et même le pays avant le lendemain matin et sutout son premier cours qu'il avait avec...les gryffondor de 7éme année... 


End file.
